


What would I do without you?

by Angel_With_The_Shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, Family, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Post-Episode: s13e20 Unfinished Business, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_With_The_Shotgun/pseuds/Angel_With_The_Shotgun





	What would I do without you?

They were standing in front of the rift, ready to enter the apocalypse world.  
This time, all three of them.  
Dean was visibly nervous, because Sam and Cas were not supposed to go with him.  
They were supposed to stay on the safe side. Whatever safe in their world meant. 

"Just... don't die on me." he whispered.  
After a moment, he felt Cas' hand sliding slowly in his.  
He didn't protest. He actually felt a bit calmer.  
"Dean" Cas dared to look him in the eye.  
"We're gonna be fine, Dean."  
God, how he loved sound of his name coming from Cas.  
It felt like home. Home that he wished he had right now. Cas, his baby brother, mom, Jack. He wished so bad he didn't have to risk their lives to have them all together with him.  
A tear slipped down his face.  
He closed his eyes, but then felt hands on his cheeks.  
"Hey, it's gonna be ok." Cas wrapped his hands around him. He hugged him back like his life was depending on it.  
Well, it actually was.  
Then he felt another pair of hands hugging him. He couldn't help but smile.  
The amount of love he had for these two could not compare to anything else.  
"Okay", Dean said, "Let's do this."


End file.
